Resident Evil
:The Door to Safety is Shut. There is No Turning Back... Resident Evil, known as Biohazard in Japan, is a video game series turned movies, comic books and novelizations. About Resident Evil is a highly successful franchise of survival horror and science fiction that started life as video games developed by Capcom and created by Shinji Mikami. The success of this franchise has spawned several video games, several comic book series, novelizations, a Hollywood action film series, and a variety of action figures. While the games mostly adhere to a consistent storyline, there are enough deviations from the game plot within the films and novels to be considered alternate story lines. Characters Ships Het :Aeon — the ship between Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong :Bijivans — the ship between Piers Nivans and Merah Biji :Cleon — the ship between Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy :Cleve — the ship between Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside :Chribecca — the ship between Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers :Chrisica — the ship between Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat :Creva — the ship between Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar :Debiers — the ship between Piers Nivans and Deborah Harper :Gioker — the ship between Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne :Heleon — the ship between Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper :Jilleon — the ship between Leon Kennedy and Jill Valentine :Kennham — the ship between Leon Kennedy and Ashley Graham :Kennigan — the ship between Leon Kennedy and Ingrid Hunnigan :Lerry — the ship between Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin :Mithan — the ship between Ethan Winters and Mia Winters :Piaire — the ship between Piers Nivans and Claire Redfield :Pierry — the ship between Piers Nivans and Sherry Birkin :Reilly — the ship between Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers :Shake — the ship between Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin :Valenfield — the ship between Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine :Valeveira — the ship between Carlos Oliveira and Jill Valentine :Weskentine — the ship between Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine :Zothan — the ship between Ethan Winters and Zoe Baker Slash :Chrisker — the ship between Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield :Kennechenko — the ship between Leon Kennedy and Alexander Kozachenko :Kennfield — the ship between Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy :Luthan — the ship between Lucas Baker and Ethan Winters :Mulvans — the ship between Jake Muller and Piers Nivans :Nivanfield — the ship between Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans :Walkland — the ship between Andre Strickland and Peter Walken :Weskin — the ship between Albert Wesker and William Birkin :Winterfield — the ship between Chris Redfield and Ethan Winters Femslash :Burtonfield — the ship between Claire Redfield and Moira Burton :Chamberfield — the ship between Claire Redfield and Rebecca Chambers :Harperwong — the ship between Helena Harper and Ada Wong :Hunniper — the ship between Helena Harper and Ingrid Hunnigan :Valomar — the ship between Jill Valentine and Sheva Alomar Poly :Nivanshake — the ship between Piers Nivans, Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller Family :Chaire — the ship between Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield :Helorah — the ship between Helena Harper and Deborah Harper Cargo :Boulderfield — the ship between Chris Redfield and a boulder Fandom FAN FICTION : : : TUMBLR : : Trivia * The series is often credited with popularizing the survival horror game genre. It is often miscredited with creating the survival horror genre, when in fact the genre was established by Infogrames' 1992 Alone in the Dark. * The games have sold over 30 million copies as of February 2006. * The games follow a concept known as Bio-real as a word given and engineered by Capcom staff that were working behind the concept phases of the Biohazard / Resident Evil titles.